Motivation
by ErickaBff123
Summary: Catherine goes to the gym and meets Instructor Vincent, who soon becomes her personal trainer. ;) RATED M! This is a two part One-Shot!
1. Motivation Part 1

Motivation

**A/N: This is my first VinCat one-shot! I hope you all love it! There will be a second part to this! ;) Let me know what you think! Enjoy and please excuse my errors! **

She flopped on the couch beside her moping friend, purposely landing with enough force to catch her friends attention. Tess grabbed the black, flimsy rubber band off her wrist and positioned it back to tie around her loose hair cut. She gave her best friend the stink eye as she watched the 40's crime soap that was currently playing.

She huffed purposely to annoy her, "Cat, will you pleaseeee get up! I'm tired of watching you sulk all day! I already see it every day at work, I don't want to deal with it at home as well." She squawked at her slouching room mate.

Cat's shoulders slumped even further as she dug her spoon in her small jar of ice cream, getting a big scoop.

"I don't wanna, me and the couch have become close." She said in a joking tone.

Tess rolled her eyes, "Marrying this couch is not an option for you, okay? I know your sad about Evan but it's been 2 months, you need to get back out there!" She stressed, trying to uplift her spirits with the possibility of a new guy.

"Tess we were together were two years! Two freaking years! I'm not exactly looking at anyone right now. The only guys that have been good to me is Ben & Jerry." She said, holding up her carton in Tess' face.

"You don't mean that, there are plenty of other guys out there. In fact, I know one that likes you already.." She tried to propose innocently with a slick smile.

"Tess no." She deadpanned at her smirking friend.

"Oh come on! You don't even know who it is yet!" She tried, begging her to comply.

"Fine, who is it? Even though I'm 100% uninterested." She through out, looking into her carton, collecting a larger scoop this time.

"Okay, ready?" She asked getting excited. "It's Todd."

Cat's eyebrows furrowed, "Todd?"

"Yeah, Todd Willmack." She said simply. Catherine still looked lost, looking for the answer and Tess sighed resting her hands on her covered legs.

"Todd at work. He's Evan's replacement in the forensics department." She explained and Cat released an _Ohhh_.

"The new guy, right...I don't know..." She had seen this Todd before. She hadn't really looked twice but she guessed he was kind of cute. He was tall, had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. His built was somewhat slim but not to the reach of scrawny. Like she thought, there really wasn't much appeal to him, they'd never talked and she didn't know anything about him. Just a few seconds ago she didn't even know his name. But according to Tess, he had took notice to her.

"How do you even know he "likes" me?" Cat asked with implied air quotes.

"Well..." Tess began dragging out, "When Joe and I were at the bar last week, he was there and I over heard him ask about you when I was suppose to be going to the ladies room." Tess shrugged, revealing she had ease dropped. "He asked if you were single and of course Joe couldn't say so I jumped right in and said absolutely-"

"Tesssss." Cat frowned at her.

"What?! You are! And a little birdy told me he recently started working out at our gym on Tuesday's and Thursday's and guess what today is?" Tess asked enthusiastic, raising her hands in a flashy act.

Cat rolled her eyes and twirled her spoon in her container, "I hate you."

"I hate you too now get up! We're going to gym to finally make you happy! Plus I want to check out this new fitness class that starts at 7 tonight. Get up!" She bellowed out.

"I really don't want to go and I look like a mess. Don't make meeee." Cat groaned.

Tess rose off the couch to head to Cat's room and into her drawer. "You're going. This is just a one time thing. I know it seems like I set you up but if you don't like Todd, then at least we'll get to see hot guys working out. Shirtless." She said indefinitely.

Cat was prepared to throw Tess another loop but she squinted her eyes instead, she made a good point. She wasn't looking for anything serious at all so she'd just observe and talk. That's all. Plus she hadn't been to the gym in months and the ice cream was becoming a bad habit.

"Fine I'll go, only if I get to finish this ice cream!" Cat threw to her friend in the other room.

"Deal!" Tess responded as she came from Catherine's room. She had Cat's workout clothes in hand. She picked her low-rise, petal hemmed Capri's with her cross-over, back strap tank top to match. She shoved the black, yellow and peach material in her best friends face. It was certainly the sexy version of the typical version of work out clothes and Catherine had never worn them.

"With this, you'll get more than some attention." Tess immersed in a wide grin.

Cat shook her head and placed her cold contents down, finally getting off the comfy couch. "Whatever Ms. Vargas." She said, grabbing her clothes from Tess heading to the back.

* * *

~ At Mid City Gym~

6:46 pm

Tess and Cat paraded through the double doors of the gym. They went to the check in desk and was greeted by one of the overly-peppy instructors, Sabrina. The blonde haired woman searched for their names in the system since they were both full time members of the gym.

As Sabrina handed them the clip board to sign in, Cat noticed there were a lot more new faces at the gym. Particularly more women. Most of them weren't dressed for the gym. It was almost like a crowd of bikini models that were all too revealing. Why were they even at the gym?

Tess finished signing them in and gave the clipped paper back. She looked to where Cat was looking and folded her arms.

"Looks like we have some competition." Tess analyzed as some of the girls engaged in conversation and flipped there hair while chewing gum or whatever. They were waiting by one of the fitness rooms, with the doors appearing to be locked. This was the room where the class would soon start. And it seemed to be the trainer was tardy.

Cat looked around the lobby even further, "Or not. There's only like what...five guys here? Which includes two of the workers here." She pointed out.

"Relax, relax..." Tess started, observing the building even further. "They'll show up soon I'm sure." She went on not certain.

Just then a back door opened apart of the gym and actually a few guys strutted in with a basketball and multiple tote bags. It was about eight of them as they abandoned the basketball court outside in the dying heat. The aroma of testosterone and sweat instantly filled the air. Cat only planned to watched them for less than a moment till she saw a familiar face. Tess nudged her in the side quickly.

"Ouch! What?!" Cat blared out at Tess' sharp elbow licks. Tess tried to be discrete as possible as she pointed at the crowd of men that had just arrived.

"There he is! That's Todd!" She said, defining her aim to one guy now.

Cat looked at the who supposedly liked her and still..wasn't quite impressed, he looked better than she remembered but she wasn't exactly thrilled.

"Oh.." Cat said dully, giving him a quick glance.

"Oh? So go talk to him crazy!" She said loudly and added a push.

"Tess, quit it! He's talking right now!" She tried to respond quietly but it came out vocalized. She looked back over to the guys walking closer and realized Todd had spotted her and was wearing a full smile. Oh shit. What was worse is that he was coming over. He said his goodbyes as the rest of the athletic men dispersed to go chat with the bare clothed women waiting.

"Catherine, Tess..heyy!" He said with lifted spirits. "I didn't know you two worked out here." He said, wiping some of the sweat off his forehead.

Cat grimaced a little when she heard he had a noticeable British accent, she gave Tess a wide-eyed look. She failed to inform her of this information. He might as well have been Evan's double, except he was lacking in the looks department. But this obviously wouldn't go anywhere, he was too much like her ex. The last thing she wanted was to be reminded of her past relationship.

"Um yeah, we didn't know you worked out here either." Said a awkward Tess. Of course she was lying as she pushed a fallen strand behind her ear trying to remain clueless.

He smiled slightly looked to the shorter girl next to Tess, he seemed a bit embarrassed.

"Actually..I don't really like working out that much.." He said and Catherine had to stop herself from saying _obviously_ out loud. He was firm and lean but anyone that came here could see he wasn't lifting any weights. "but I get in my exercise by playing basketball. It's my favorite sport." He shared, still mostly talking to Cat.

Catherine just slowly nodded her head as she didn't know much about the sport but she ended up saying,

"That's..cool. Sounds like fun." She said as enthusiastic as possible. Her lack of interest was probably surfaced though.

"Wow! I REALLY have to use the ladies room so I'll just leave you two to talk! Be right back!" She said flashing Cat a smile and Cat returning a glare as she hurried off.

Cat had set down her jacket and bottle of water as she did her best to engage in a conversation with Todd. She found out he moved here not too long ago after being offered Evan's position. He said he was currently staying with a friend and was actually looking for a place. He didn't know too many people or places here so she kind of figured where this info was going. He was going to ask her out.

"Maybe...um maybe you'd like to show me around sometime and we can have tea or something? Or whatever you like." He asked scratching his head.

_Oh crap, I knew it._ Cat thought. She bit her bottom lip, not knowing how to exactly reject him.

_Where the heck was Tess?!_ Cat thought.

She had been gone for almost 20 minutes and it was going on ten minutes after 7. This class hadn't began yet and now she was stuck here trying to come up with some lame excuse. She wanted to just run away but she needed a distraction. Anything. She sighed, wishing she'd stayed home and ate her Chunky Monkey.

As she was about to say she had a lot of cases to work on lately, the entrance doors to the gym opened. Her eyes flickered over Todd's shoulder's at the sound. She actually felt her legs falter from their stance as her breathing capabilities were long gone. He was tall, clean-cut and even a bit rugged, which made him even more attractive. He rushed in with his gym bag following on his side, while his black tank top hung close and showed off his able arms. She forgot all about Todd as her eyes fed some where else. He made it in completely and into the lobby as he slowed down his steps. He gave an apologetic look to a delirious Sabrina making it to the locked doors everyone was waiting by.

"I'm so sorry I'm late everyone..." He started, spanning his arm to grab his keys and unlock the door, "you can't prevent traffic." He said, giving off a slight smile and 99% of the girls in the lobby laughed as if he was a comedian. It all made sense now. They weren't here to work out, they were here for him. Whoever _he_ was.

He pushed open the doors and walked in as his class filed in.

"Catherine? Are you alright?" He asked and her hypnotic state was diluted. She looked to a concerned Todd and paused before nodding her head yes.

"So...what do you say?" He pestered again, this time more edgy as he didn't receive an answer the first time.

"Um-"

"Cat! Come on, the class is starting!" Tess ran over, pulling Cat along. Catherine mouthed a sorry to him, but really she was grateful. He waved slightly at them before leaving the gym. Tess and Cat joined the class being the last ones to walk in. Tess rushed over to an empty spot, leaving Cat to shut the door. They looked around as everyone was finding their spots and putting their belongings aside. They were lucky to find a spot in the back. They were new to this class and didn't know what all to expect. So being in the front was out of the question.

Cat set her things in the back cubby holes and tightened her disoriented bun. She took a sip of her water while peering towards the center of the class. She watched as one of the blondes yearned for the attention of the instructor as she ran to him with a question. She shook her hair dramatically as she spoke and even hit him on the arm playfully. Cat rolled her eyes, feeling a certain distaste towards this girl and her hand that was still greeting him. Cat shook it off for now, convincing her thoughts that she was being ridiculous. She put all her things up and got in position as the instructor began to speak.

"I see we have a few new faces today..quite a few actually." He observed, beginning to walk around. "So I guess today we can start with some basic moves and warm ups. For those of you who don't know, I'm Vincent and I just started teaching Krav Maga here." He informed and Cat instantly frowned, not knowing what that is. She looked to Tess who looked just as clueless.

"Now krav maga isn't anything like stretching, burpees or yoga. It's very rigorous and acute. It's actually a self-defense style that's used in the military that's now been incorporated in fitness. So this class will specialize in kick boxing, boxing and muay thai." He explained and most seemed comfortable with it, having took the class and others seemed frightened. Catherine was one of them. She wasn't sure about this. She had taken yoga classes but like he said, this was completely different.

"Okay, we'll start with some basic exercises but first, I'd like to show a demonstration to the class and it'll require another person..." He looked around and laughed a bit when a couple people raised their hands wanting to be volunteers. He examined the room even further and stopped walking when he saw her in the back. She was short, slim and from across the room he could already see the emerald in her eyes. She was talking quietly to the taller woman beside her so she failed to witness his recent admiration.

Vincent licked his lips momentarily and overlooked the other desperate girls and lifted his pointer finger, "You, in the back." He said in a low voice and everyone looked to where he was pointing.

Catherine was currently debating with Tess if they should leave or not. This whole street fighting exercise wasn't her at all. She thought she'd be running on a treadmill, not learning how to injure someone. They went back and forth, Tess trying to tell her they weren't leaving and Cat wanting the opposite. Cat stopped talking when Tess tried to direct her focus back to the front. Cat gave her a confused look but when she looked, every single person in the room was looking at her. Including the handsome instructor. She tried to gulp when her mouth went dry as she locked eyes with him for a moment. She looked down and eyed his finger that was pointed in her direction.

_ was he pointing at me? _She thought. She didn't know what was happening, wishing she paid attention more.

Vincent flashed a crooked smile at her perplexed expression before pressing his lips together. "What's your name?" He asked in his defining voice.

"Me?" Catherine asked, pointed at herself and Vincent nodded, "It's...Catherine." She said slowly.

"Well Catherine, I was wondering if you would help me demonstrate a move to the class." He propositioned, striding closer to her area.

Catherine's eyes visually got bigger and she shook her head almost in terror.

"Oh no, no I wouldn't be any good at..that." She rejected and that made him smirk but give her a reassuring look.

"I promise it's just a demonstration, I won't try anything you can't handle." He guaranteed, still focusing on her.

Cat was still about to deny his offer but Tess practically yelled at her to go up there. Cat shook her head wondering why she ever agreed to coming tonight.

She looked back to the awaiting Vincent and gave him a nervous smile and nodded her head. "Okay." She rubbed her now clammy hands on her top and left her spot to go up front. She noticed as she was walking up a few girls scoffed and looked at her with envy, this included the groping blonde who gave Catherine a death look. She aligned herself in front him Vincent and looked to him waiting to see what he'd do.

Vincent eyed her for a minute and then grinned. "Hit me."

Catherine leaned back instantly, "What?" She asked puzzled.

"I want you to hit me. If anyone ever attacked you, I want to see the move you'd proceed with. Now hit me."

_Oh My God, is he serious? He can't be serious._ She thought.

She looked at him unsure and he stood still, open for any of her blows and nodded at her to go ahead.

Catherine took a deep breath, glancing at Tess who was watching intently. She looked back to her instructor and then took her stance. She balled up right fist and Vincent looked there instantly. She took that moment to throw her left fist instead towards his face. She gasped when his right hand caught her tiny, balled up fist. Vincent released his grip and she stretched her fingers, letting her hand fall to her side. He stood there and waited for her next move. Catherine eyed his position as he was still wide open and she didn't know why her stare moved down to his lower waist. Two thoughts crossed her mind. She prepared herself to knee him and she lurched forward but his hands shot her bending leg back down. She swung her arm quicker this time and he shifted backward. He caught her by surprise when he grabbed her wrist and spun around. Her back collided with his chest as she faced the opposite direction. She breathed heavily as she was roped in his arms, his hands clamped around her wrist, preventing her from breaking free. She felt him move closer, almost like his lips were inches from her ear as he spoke.

"Not bad..." He breathed and she swallowed thickly, "But you could still use some work." He delivered, eventually releasing his tight grip and she took a deep breath turning around to face him again. He glanced at her before bringing the attention back to the class and began to explain what they just saw and the details of the moves. Catherine got her thoughts together as she too looked to them. She honestly forgot they were in a filled room and she happened to catch a very intrigued Tess. She looked back to Vincent as he continued to speak.

"One thing you should never do is look at the place you are going to attack, it gives it away. Always give the element of surprise." He taught and then looked back at Catherine. "That position I forced you in, with your back facing me..isn't a good one to result in. You become helpless when your hands aren't at your will. They have the upper hand." He stated and Catherine nodded, feeling like an amateur. She knew she was incompetent against him but that was the whole purpose of the class.

"But there's always your legs, you can use them to hurt the other person to attempt to break free." He gestured for Catherine to come closer with his hand and she prepared herself for another demonstration. She walked over and gently placed his large palms on the soft skin of shoulders. Her eyes met with his before he turned her around in the previous position and his hands moved down to cling to hers and brought them up to her chest. She was in his firm grips again and brought closer against his body. She bit her lip unknowingly, waiting for him to guide her next move.

"In this position.." He aimed toward the class, "With your legs being free, you can raise your foot and kick backwards. With enough force, you can shatter the fibula in the leg and also the talus in the ankle, which is a sensitive spot." He spoke, informing them and also his present captive.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Asked a woman in the crowd. Catherine looked and saw it was the same blonde haired girl. She had blue eyes and dark red lip stick. Catherine was seriously getting agitated by her, with her suffocating short shorts and her crop workout bra that was entirely too small. She was begging for some attention and she didn't like It at all. It was mainly because it was their instructors attention she was thriving for.

Vincent nodded his head and actually perceived to look over Catherine's body at the possibilities.

"I may be gripping her wrist, but that leaves my arms out in the open. She can always bite me or try and dig her nails in my skin. It may sound silly but it does work in last resorts Natasha."

_Natasha?_ Catherine thought. _He knew her name so she was probably already dedicated to this class. She already knew more than me then and had a better shot with him—ugh! Cat, what are you thinking? This is stupid. You just met this man._

She watched as Natasha nodded her head and then flashed Catherine an unpleasant look. Cat looked forward again smirking to herself. She was obviously sour her interaction with Vincent wasn't prolonged.

Vincent let go of Catherine's hands all of a sudden but she remained in place, anticipating a move or another demonstration. Vincent smiled a little when she stayed against his chest in the same form. He almost placed his hands at her waist to give them space, but he realized the chances of her being uncomfortable with that.

"Thank you Catherine, you may return to your spot now." He breathed behind her and she quickly eased off his front and smiled at him awkwardly, hurrying back to her location in the room. She shook her head feeling stupid. She just stood there waiting, secretly craving his hands to put her body in action. She instantly fetched her cold water bottle and sighed in relief as it cooled her body down. She looked to Tess who was grinning and Cat rolled her eyes.

* * *

~After Class~

8:10pm

"I can't wait to get home, I'm jumping right in the showerrr." Tess heaved, trying to catch her breath. Her loose strands were stuck to her face and she felt worn out for today to be a "basic exercise." She was tired and even her clothes were dying to be thrown off. She drunk from the fountain before gathering all of her things. "Can we go now?" Tess asked, almost whining.

Cat was half listening as she watched Vincent fumble with the things in his gym bag. The last girl said bye to him and he waved politely as she walked out the room. Vincent looked from the door and then his gaze found Catherine's. She instantly looked away and cursed herself for doing so, she couldn't be more obvious.

She nodded at Tess who looked like she was ready to pass out, "Um...yeah yeah, just give me a minute, I'll meet you in the lobby?" Cat asked.

Tess looked at her weirdly and then at Vincent who was back to packing his things. She looked to Cat and ended up shrugging her shoulders, not thinking too much of it. "You can meet me in the car. I need some cool AC." She confessed, fanning herself. Catherine nodded as Tess left out the room.

Catherine bit her lip and glanced back to him as he stood up. She had something on her mind.

_Should I ask him? No, I should just leave and go ! Cat stop wimping out! Just ask him!._

She managed to move her legs along and in his direction. He looked up to her as he drunk some water. The opening left his lips and he wiped the rest of the liquid from his mouth. His face seemed to perk at her presence.

"Heyy.."He said in his deep voice.

"Um..hey." She returned, unusually shy. She tried her best to avert her eyes from his gaze that she found out was very intense. "I just...I was wondering if you ever..trained people one on one?" She asked, nibbling on her bottom lip.

He nodded his head slowly, "Like a personal trainer?" Catherine mirrored his nod, still filled with nerves. "Yeah, I have before. Not recently since I just started working here and all.." He informed.

"Oh right, I understand." She said nodding, now wishing she didn't ask.

He lowered his eyebrows, interesting and where this conversation was going, "Why are you looking for a personal trainer?" He asked, placing his bag on his shoulder. He started to move forward as did she beside him, heading out the room.

She laughed slightly, "I guess you can say that, yeah. Today I learned...I don't really possess any defensive mechanisms as you witnessed my countless failures." She said in a light manner.

Vincent shook his head showing his full smile that Catherine became addicted to, "It was kind of unfair if you ask me."

"Oh totally unfair." Catherine agreed and she smiled as he grinned down at her. "But I would like to know more about Krav Maga. I didn't think I would...but I think I like the style." Vincent smiled and nodded as she spoke. "Plus, in this part of New York there are a lot of creeps and I'd like to know how to protect myself better."

"Okay, well Catherine I'd love to be your personal trainer. You're actually the first person to ask me." He stated and Catherine found that hard to believe with all the women sticking to him like magnets. But she didn't mind that at all, she was the only one he'd see solo.

"Tomorrow is Friday and I don't have a class. So we can meet here around..let's say the same time 7 and start then." He planned and looked to her as they greeted the entrance doors. He pushed open the door for her and she smiled to herself, looking down as they emerged from the building.

"Tomorrow is fine with me, my schedule is clear." She said, still walking at his side. She remained nonchalant but the excitement was bubbling underneath the surface.

"Then tomorrow it is." He said smiling again, "I'll see you then Catherine." He said smoothly and she let it drown her ears.

She smiled as he looked back while he was walking away, making his way to his car. Her flecks had the nerve to admire his ass as he went further and further. She finally turned around and spotted Tess' car. She hated herself for acting like a teenage because she was looking forward to her private lessons with Vincent tomorrow. She told herself it was to be better acquainted with the fighting style when really it was to be better acquainted with her instructor.

* * *

**A/N: Well? This was the first part of my first one-shot! What did you guys think? x) Do you like instructor Keller? Haha This is a two part oneshot so the next one will be MUCH better and rated M, there's the warning. You'll see just how acquainted VinCat will get ;) If I don't update this before the next chapter of The Situation (I've spent a lot of time on this) then it'll most likely be right after! Please review! Love to know what you think of it! **


	2. Motivation Part 2

_**WARNING! **_**Wow! Thank you for the reviews guys! I really appreciate you simply taking the time to do that! They really make me smile! :)**

**Here is the second part to this one-shot you guys! I really hope you like it! Let me know what you think! x) Excuse my stupid errors! **

* * *

The Next Day, Friday

6:50pm

She pulled into the almost empty lot of the gym and shut off her car. Stepping out of her vehicle, she looked around utterly confused. She wondered where everyone was tonight. Then again, it was almost the weekend so people probably put working out to rest and had better things to do. Unlike herself. She was going to the gym on a Friday night just to see him. All day, he was on her mind, stuck in her head like a catchy song. She didn't have anything else to dwell on so he was definitely a constant image. Even when she went to sleep.

Sleep was her time to put everything to rest and forget, but she ended up bringing her current obsession along. The dream quickly turned into a fantasy as Catherine received a soothing massage from a pair of hands that turned into Vincent. The feeling of his grip during the demonstration from Thursday night were in sync with her unconscious delusion. Except his hands didn't stay in place and remain professional, they explored her body to no ends. Right before her lower towel was removed, her stupid alarm clock chimed, telling her to wake up. She groaned slamming the dismissal button, wishing she'd set her clock at least 5 minutes later. She'd probably never have that dream again which was probably for the best. She didn't want those visions poking her brain while they were in session. Being that close to him, being just the two of them, was certainly enough.

She casually made her way through the double doors, viewing the lobby of the gym instantly. She smiled slightly to Sabrina, walking by, as she found out she didn't need to sign in. Sabrina nodded for her to go ahead, so Vincent must have informed her that he had a one on one session tonight. Catherine's fingers tapped her hanging bag as she walked closer and closer to the open doors of the work out room. She had to take a deep breath and control her tittering, she needed to relax. She slowed her pace reaching the doors and walked in, peaking her head around the corner. And there he was. She eyed him as he proceeded to beat the large, black punching bag that hung from the ceiling. He was still sporting some gym shorts and a black tank top that resembled the one from yesterday.

She continued to watch him with his back facing her, him unaware of her arrival. She was impressed by his speed and force. He was definitely trained in this technique. She felt bad for the dented bag, that'd certainly injure a person to great lengths.

He threw a few more hits before kicking it. He stilled the bag before leaving it to get some water. He stopped in his tracks, looking up surprised to see Catherine standing there. He smiled as she awkwardly made her way in, probably pretending she'd just got there.

"Hey.." he started before collecting his towel to arid himself, "You made it." He noticed and she smiled, nodding her head.

"Yeah, I've been looking forward to it all day actually." She spilled, partially telling the truth. "That..that was impressive." She complimented, walking in his direction.

He looked rattled at first till she signaled to the bruised bag and he released an _Ohhh_ and kind of shrugged his shoulders. "Why thank you, it's one of the things I'll be teaching you today actually." He informed, giving her a serious look.

Her eyes bugged out and he chuckled.

"I'm kidding." He joked and watched her face settle as she cracked a small smile. He set down his bottle of water, watching her closely as she turned around to go place her bag in one of the many vacant cubby's. She slightly bended over to push it in and he had to pry his eyes away. He didn't want to get caught ogling his student, but she made it very difficult. Obviously he noticed her yesterday and he had an instant attraction towards her. That's why he picked her as his other participant. He knew he shouldn't get involved with anyone he taught, but he yearned to be close to her. He was delighted when she asked him to train her, he'd have a reason to be around her. He would try to control his wants and remain professional, but her outfit she chose today was shooting that possibility down. God help him.

She put away everything and walked over to Vincent, as he stood in the center of the room, waiting for her. Her nerves were still intact, as she didn't know what was in store.

"Since you're new to this, today we're gonna begin with some beginners warm ups, kind of like yesterday. We'll begin with this every session for about 15 minutes and even go out to the track some days. I want your body to get used to it and it'll increase your muscles and core temperatures without you feeling exhausted." He said looking at her and she nodded, listening.

"We can start with the High Knee Hold to stretch your muscles and lubricate your joints. So just do what I do okay?" He said, standing in front of her and she nodded, watching him. He stood on his left leg and bended his right up to his chest and held it for a few seconds. Catherine quickly got the hang of it, balancing wasn't that hard since she'd taken yoga. Vincent stopped and examined her form as she proceeded to change legs.

"Good." He encouraged, beginning to walk around her. "Now what your gonna do next is the External Rotation Hold." Cat nodded, not really knowing what that was. He went to stand behind her just as she rose her left knee to her chest.

"Stand straight." He said, placing his hands at her waist, startling her at first and then she relaxed into his grip. "Now you're just gonna slightly turn to your side, basically rotating your hips" He spoke low, guiding her body to the left. She probably would have fallen had he not helped her at first but now she seemed to weaken even more at his hold. Just then he let go to see her do it on her own.

The warm ups weren't so bad to her, but the last one sparked her dream back to life. Catherine laid flat on the ground, and Vincent was on his knees in front of her. He placed his palm on her calf and told her to bend that leg up to her chest. When she did so, she noticed him inch closer, half way nested against her bottom. She took a few deep breaths as his hand still remained there, his skin beginning to burn her own. He switched her legs, laying the other one down, outside of his. She looked at him and instantly regretted it, because he was watching her face before looking back down. She cursed in her head as the vision of him having his way with her played in her mind. She closed her eyes trying to get rid of the vivid thought. The last position was both her knees bent to her chest. She felt the heat coming off his body so she knew he was closer. She bit her lip to control herself, it was quiet so the only noise that filled the room was their rushed breathing. This had worked her up so she was terrified of what position they'd result in later.

Over the weeks, She had trained with Vincent on a regular basis now. They mainly met up on Monday's and Friday's, so her body was in a periodic work out to get used to it. She began to get more comfortable around him and they engaged in conversations often, before and after their sessions. Even though they were getting to know each other, there was still that lingering attraction and sexual tension between them. Catherine wasn't 100% sure if he liked her, but there were definitely moments when she suspected it. He would constantly watch her, even when they took breaks and give her a helping hand when she was perfectly capable of doing the position on her own. The night would usually end in simple goodbyes but they gradually changed. Catherine began waiting on him instead of just leaving and Vincent would walk her to her car. If things kept moving along as they were, Catherine knew she would crack and express her feelings.

She walked through the familiar gym doors, showing up for another session. She was kinda bummed because she had to cancel their session on Friday because her sister wanted to have a girls day with her and Tess. She'd be okay with missing a training session, she was just trying to avoid Tess' pestering. Tess knew she had been going to the gym every week and she thought it was because of Todd. Catherine let her believe what she wanted, cause if she found out that Vincent was her personal trainer, she'd definitely come up with some theories. Tess had already took notice too Catherine's lack of moping and happier mood. But she didn't have to know anything else, for now.

Cat walked in the room, a smile prepared on her face until it fell. She looked around even further and didn't see him. She assumed he wasn't here yet and was probably running late. She'd just look around till he got there. She walked out into the recently modified lobby. The gym not only added a pool but they now had an inside track upstairs. She walked along the corridor, looking at some of the art and pictures of people on the walls. Most of them were members who had made great physical transitions just by joining this gym. She walked until she got to the end of the hall, by the locker rooms. She touched one of the pictures that caught her attention. It was a picture of Vincent, labeled with the position he worked in. It was a good looking picture of him, standing tall, hair-cut and giving a firm look with a glint of a smirk. She grinned to herself, thinking this must have been the picture people saw that made them join his rigorous class. She looked at the picture a few moments later until her hand dropped back to her side.

The locker door for the employes shot open and she turned around toward the sound quickly and gasped when she bumped into someone. She felt the person catch her, by roping their arms around her waist. Her hands gripped tightly to their arms to steady herself. Her mouth spit out an apology, embarrassed to look at the person she'd ran right into.

"Relax, it's okay Catherine.." The person suddenly said, hushing her and her head snapped up at the voice and her jaw just about fell when she saw him. It was Vincent and he was shirtless and wet. She looked to his face, not sure what to say as they both held on to each other. It took her five seconds to finally let go and get a hold of herself. His hands returned to themselves as well, but slower just to make sure she was indeed okay.

Catherine covered her face and shook her head, mumbling harsh words to herself. "Gosh, i'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz!" She declared about herself.

He just carried on with a laugh, tossing his wet hair around in his towel. "Stop apologizing, you're not a klutz. I'm sorry I startled you, I was just taking a quick shower." He said as she slowly revealed her face. "I didn't a brief workout before our session." He admitted, lowering the towel to his exposed body.

Catherine faltered, but nodded her head, surprised she was still breathing. She tried to look at his face but he was half naked. His abs were on display and his short hung long.

"I hope I didn't make you wait too long." He continued, looking to her as they moved along from that area.

She forced her gaze to her feet as they walked and shook her head no, "No, it's fine. I just got her really." She revealed and he said an okay. She followed him back to the room and took a seat as he dug in his bag. A moment of relief came when he found a shirt to put on. She knew she wouldn't be able to focus on anything else had he not.

He walked to the middle of the floor and she followed as they usually did. She was about to get in position till he stopped her.

"I think we can be done with warm ups, it's been six weeks. Today we're going to do something different." He said waiting on her approval and she was more than prepared. She smiled to herself, ready for a real lesson. She told herself she had mastered those warm-ups and was ready for the fighting sessions. Or so she thought.

"Okay, what are we doing?" She asked, intrigued, clinching her fist.

"Well..we're gonna work on strength and precision." He enlightened her and began walking her way. She watched him as he stride closer and closer. She got anxious when he didn't stop and she found herself moving backwards until she hit the wall. She hung closely to the wall and looked up to see them face to face. He grabbed her hands, rushing them over her head and against the wall. She struggled against his grip as he looked down to her face, calculating her reaction.

"How are you gonna get out of the position?" He asked her, still watching her intently. She strained, trying to lift her wrist off the wall, but Vincent didn't budge. She gave it her everything and still, he was much stronger than her. She thought about what he said about her legs and tried to kick him, but it was almost impossible. He pressed his body against hers as she breathed heavily. She looked up at him and relaxed into his hold. The dark side of her didn't want to be released.

"I give up, what do I do?" She begged, helpless.

"Well first, you most likely want to avoid this, especially if it's a guy of my size and I'm obviously overpowering you. But if they have your hands against the wall, you can head butt someone. Honestly, it will hurt, but if it gets them away from you, then do it." He said firmly and she nodded her head. He released her wrist and stepped back.

"Now, when I'm walking towards you, try your best not to back up into a corner. Don't back up at all. Come at me. Use this part of your hand," he said grabbing hers and showing her the opening between her thumb and pointer finger, "and strike the power in the throat. It hurts like hell and it hits the trachea with enough force to stop them from breathing for a while. That gives you enough time to run."

"What if I don't want to run?" She asked as he slowly dropped her hand.

He smiled to himself, "Well you're a cop so you probably wouldn't. I'm just saying when you're off duty and you don't have back up. Hitting that area of the neck will be enough to bring the person down so you won't have to go Jet Li on them." He said amusing and she let out a adorable laugh. He smiled even more, admiring the way her nose crinkled.

Their laughter slowed down and she made herself get back in position, "Okay what's next?" She asked, ready.

"I think it's time for you to start practicing on the bag. Since we've demonstrated the move, we're gonna come back to that Friday to see where you are." He told her and she frowned. He looked at her confused, "What's wrong?"

"I was actually gonna cancel our session for this Friday coming up. I have this thing planned.." She kind of explained.

He paused before nodding his head. "That's fine, we can wait till Monday." He said. For some reason he kept wondering if these plan included another guy or maybe even her boyfriend, if she had one.

"Great." She said, glad having that settled. She watched him as he went to set up the punching bag, lifting it above his shoulders, walking to the hook it held on. He let it swing before holding it steady.

"Now, what I want you to do is punch it straight forward, combining your left and right hand. Try to find a rhythm your okay with." She went along with his instructions and did as she was told. Soon, he instructed her to add a kick to the center of the bag after throwing two punches. She had did this for quite some time before it was almost time for them to go. Her arms were sore and her knuckles were beginning to bruise. Her and Vincent discussed getting her some gauze and gloves from now on. Catherine sat in the lobby and waited for him as he went to go get her some ice from the worker's break room. She rubbed her hands gently, staring down at them.

"Catherine?" spoke a male voice and she looked up and mentally cursed.

"Todd? What are you doing her?" She asked, looking down the corridor, hoping Vincent was on his way. _Tess said he only came on Tuesdays and Thursday's, why was he here?!_

"I decided to practice outside on the court for the little game I have coming up." He said, before looking down at her hands. "Oh god, what happened?" He asked taking a seat by her. Before she could answer, he grabbed her hands and looked at them closely. She cringed at his touch as he rubbed her knuckles in a caring way.

"I'm not a doctor, but you should definitely put some ice on that, they're starting to swell.." She nodded her head and pulled her hands away from him and he looked up at her.

"I will, thank you." She said, kind of brushing him off.

"Okay...do you need a ride or anything? Is Tess with you?" He asked, begging to be in her presence.

"No, no she's at home. I drove here by myself." She said and she could see then an idea came to him.

"Oh..would you..i don't know wanna go get a drink or something? I know your probably exhausted, but it's only 8..the night is still young." He said with a slight smile, hoping she would agree.

Vincent rushed down the hallway, trying to hurry because the ice was beginning to numb his hand. Someone locked the freaking door, so he had to find his key he had access too. He walked around the corner and back into the lobby. He was prepared to see Catherine waiting there, but not with someone else. He eyed the guy as he sat pretty close to her, feeding off of her attention. He thought maybe he was a friend or maybe he just noticed her hand and was asking if she was okay.

He walked closer but stopped when the guy gave her a hug. Catherine didn't really hug him back, as she was surprised, but Vincent still felt his skin heat up at the view in front of him. He even took a moment to smell her hair before pulling away. Vincent's fist tightened on the bag of ice in his hand. He finally got close enough to hear them speak. The guy stood up and said "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." and Catherine said "Alright."

Todd began walking away just when Vincent reached Catherine. Catherine turned and then saw Vincent waiting there and she slightly smiled.

"Hey, what took you so long?" She asked, but he wasn't watching her. She tilted her head at him and noticed he seemed upset or at least he wasn't acting normal. She followed his glare and it led to the door Todd had just left out. She looked back to Vincent and placed her hand on his forearm.

"Vincent, are you okay?" She asked, concerned and he softened at her touch and then looked back to her. He had a moment before he put on a gradual smile and nodding his head.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just remembered I forgot to take the trash out this morning." He lied, taking a seat beside her.

She nodded her head, not completely convinced but she brushed it off. He grabbed her hand and placed the cold contents on the outside of her hand. She hissed at first as it resisted against her small cuts. But she slowly stretched her fingers out and let the ice sooth her aching hand.

"How does that feel?" He asked, looking up at her, slowly rubbing her hand.

She felt her eyes close momentarily and melted with his touch. "It's much better, thank you." She said grateful.

He then looked to her other hand, placing the ice there. He admired her delicate fingers before shooting out a question.

"Who was that guy?" He asked curious, still looking at her hand.

"That just left? Oh that was Todd." She said carelessly.

"Your boyfriend?" Vincent proceeded to ask, slowly looking up at her.

Catherine stared into his unhinging glare and then back to her own hands. She wondered why he was asking.

"No, he just works with me." And then Vincent felt at ease and she noticed. "I'm single." She said grasping his attention.

He almost said good but stopped himself and went with, "Me too."

"Are you ready?" He asked her, stalking her down.

She nodded her head, getting in her stance.

Vincent placed his hand on her stomach, pushing her against the wall. She darted her open hand towards his throat but he blocked it and still managed to place her hands above her head. He smiled and she huffed in agitation.

"We've done this five times and I still can't get it right." She complained. "Can you at least pretend like you don't know what your doing?" She asked and he laugh a little.

"You know I can't do that, what if the person is trained and do know what their doing?" He asked her and she returned a simple look, shrugging you.

"Then I'll just come find you because I obviously suck at this." She joked and he slowly pressed his body against hers. He looked to her as he light mood faded away.

"Well I'm always near.." He said, letting his right hand leave her hands and trickle down her arm. She swallowed and watched as his face got closer. His palm reached her side and she tried to calculate what was happening.

"Vincent-" She started, nearly out of breath.

"Let's try something different." He said in a demanding way which made her shiver.

He watched her face as his hand went down to her shorts. She looked at him feverish as his hand dived into her bottoms and than her panties. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound was released as he began to touch her. He still admired her reaction as her eyes closed at the feeling. She found herself gripping his hand that was still above her head and trapping his hand between her thighs. She looked to him through her heavy lids as his name fell from her lips. He placed a slight kiss on her lips before pushing his tongue in her mouth and her hand clung to his face to kiss him back. His hand moved against her faster and she shook in pleasure, dropping her palm over his. She gripped his hand hard as he continued to move, feeling her release build. She broke away from the kiss and let out a loud moan. He never slowed his pace as his fingers applied more pressure and she dug her nails in his skin as her body vibrated.

"Catherine...wake up." He suddenly said.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

She groaned, waking up to the annoying sound. She frowned and drowned her face in her pillow. _This has got to stop_ she thought to herself. She was having another dream about Vincent that ended too soon. She turned over, finally silencing the alarm. She laid in her bed for a moment, closing her eyes, wishing the dream would come back. It all felt too real and the dreams were getting closer and closer to them actually having sex.

A couple weeks had passed by and it was Monday, which became one of her favorite days of the week. Which was strange since everybody else seemed to hate it. Tess had found out she wasn't going to the gym to see Todd, it wasn't that hard. She knew she was only going Monday's and Friday's while Todd went Tuesday's and Thursday's. She assumed Cat was just going to workout and said she'd come with me. There was no point in lying anymore so Cat went ahead and told her she had a personal trainer. She laughed at first, thinking Catherine was joking.

"I'm serious Tess." She told her cackling friend, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Okay, why do you need a personal trainer? Your already fit." She said, watching Catherine fix herself up.

"I know but...I just want to learn something other beneficial stuff.." She said and she squinted at me.

"How hot is he?" She deadpanned and folded her arms.

"Tess.." She dragged out. "It's not about that.."

"So he is hot? Is that why your fixing your hair to go to the gym? I bet it's that Vincent guy from that class we took months ago." And that's when Catherine remained silent, looking back to the mirror.

Tess shook her head, "I knew it."

Catherine threw her head back and gave her an Oh Really look, "You did not know!" She proclaimed.

"Well not specifically. But I noticed the way you two were eye humping each other in class and I thought it was a bit odd she wanted to stay behind and talk with him, but I just brushed it off then cause I thought you were into Todd." She confessed and Cat shrieked.

"Ew no. One thing you should know is, I will never be attracted him. He's too..desperate." She resulted in.

"So..are you two going out or something? Then again I don't think you'd get let into any restaurant with those revealing clothes on."

Catherine rolled her eyes, "They're just work out clothes Tess." She said.

"Yeah, workout clothes just for Vincent. Do you...workout for him?" She asked, cracking a smirk.

Catherine tried to fight off the smile and shook her head, "And that's my cue to leave." She said gathering her bag and bottle, headed to the front door.

Tess flopped on the couch, cutting the tv on, "Have fun!" She yelled out at her and Catherine just left, choosing not to respond.

Catherine walked through the front door, like routine, but this time she didn't see Sabrina. She didn't really see anyone at first. She walked further into the lobby and saw Vincent sitting on one of the couches. He looked, hearing her walk in and he instantly smiled.

He was always used to her wearing her hair in a ponytail and now it flowed in long curls. Her hair was beautiful as it surrounded her angelic face. He stood up as she walked over and she looked very befuddled.

"Where is everyone?" She asked him, inquisitive and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know where the people are but Sabrina left me in charge to close the place up tonight." He said dangling the keys in front of her with a smile and she laughed a little.

"I don't know why you're smiling, that just means you have to stay here longer." She threw back at him. "I get to go home." She smirked and he grabbed his heart, pretending to be wounded.

"You mean Catherine would leave me all by myself?" He asked dramatically, leaning into her side.

She gave him a knowing look, walking beside him, "I think you'll be just fine, but if you need me that bad...than I guess I can stay till closing time." She said, as if it was a burden before laughing at his cute face.

She laughed while he was digesting her words. She had absolutely no idea how much he did need her.. bad. The playful avoidance would only hold up for so long.

"Where exactly are we going?" Catherine suddenly asked as they left the front area, headed for the elevator.

"To the workout room upstairs. It's like the room downstairs but it has more of the things we need." He informed her, pressing the button that showed up.

"So why haven't we been using that room?" She asked.

"Well..it's really for the employes but tonight, it's for us." He said giving her a smug look. "And I have the keys so why not." He proposed and she decided not to question it as she followed him into the elevator. A feeling of exhilaration overcame her. She wasn't really used to this side of him. He was a little carefree and spontaneous. She was used to him being strict and precise. But she didn't mind this at all, it was just the fact that it was just the two of them. She was really, finally alone with him.

They made it to the second floor and Catherine spotted the pool area they had recently put in. The water shimmered against the glass in a soft blue. She thought it looked nice, this gym was practically a mansion. They stopped at the door as Vincent placed the key in the lock. He turned it and pushed it opened, signaling for her to go in as he opened the door. She stepped in after flickering on the lights and looked around. He was right, this room did have a lot of stuff and was like three times bigger than the one downstairs. These employes had it good.

Catherine went to the table to sat her bag down and she heard Vincent shut the door. She let her nerves ease back but she tried to remain calm. _It didn't mean anything, he just did it because they weren't suppose to be up there. Yeah, that's it_ she thought.

Vincent sat down in one of the chairs watching her as she put everything away. He took off his thin t-shirt to reveal his famous black-t. He still watched her and decided to talk.

"Your hair.." He started and she turned around at the sound of his voice, "It's nice like that." He complimented, looking up at her. She blushed and smiled.

"Thanks. Tess and I went out before I came here." She lied, turning back around. She couldn't tell him she did her hair just for him.

Vincent licked his bottom lip, nodding his head in understanding. He knew of her friend Tess as they shared conversations during sessions. He rose up out his chair and she turned around when she heard him coming in her direction. She looked away from his gaze and to her own feet.

"So..what are we doing this week?" She asked, doing her best to push her hormones asides.

"Hmm.." He began, trying to think of something, looking around the room. "We'll start with the pull up bar to further strengthen your upper body and then we'll do a set on the step up stool." Catherine looked to both the exercise machines as he pointed to them.

"And then...we can try that move we worked on." Catherine looked up to him and gulped. Her mind flashed back to her dream she had last night. She nodded slowly and went on to do the exercises. First she started with the step up bar and she already felt tired doing that after ten minutes. Her legs were aching to be stopped and after a little while, Vincent told her she could stop and relax. She took a breather before moving on to the pull up bar. She watched Vincent reach up there without any problems and did ten lifts before jumping down. Catherine eyed the bar before looking to Vincent for helped. He chuckled to himself and stood behind her. His hands fell to her waist, lifting her up so she could reach the bar. She gripped the bar and actually raised her head above the bar. He let her go, encouraging her to keep going. It only lasted for twenty seconds really until she was just dangling. Vincent grabbed her again until her feet touched the ground.

"Okay, I think I miss the punching bag." She said, throwing some of her hair behind her back, trying to catch her breath. She didn't even get a chance to look at him, before she knew it he was pushing her up against the wall. He tried to press his forearm to her when she quickly pushed his arm out the way and kneed him in his stomach.

Vincent grabbed his stomach for a moment before looking up at her and smiling. She backed up for a moment and looked at her hands, she couldn't believe she just did that. She looked up at him a little panicky, she didn't know if she hurt him or not.

"Are you okay?!" She asked, inching towards him.

He stood up fully and still smiled, taking it like a man, "I'm fine, that was really good." He said a little impressed.

"Well you just came right at me! That was my first instinct." She said and then realized that she didn't completely suck at this. She was learning something after all.

"Maybe I should surprise you more often." Vincent teased, with his devious smile. "That seems to work for you." He realized, walking towards her but she didn't budge. She stood still as he stepped toe to toe with her. She looked at his lips before looking up to his eyes. This time she wouldn't back up, whatever was coming..she didn't want to fight it.

Vincent watched her like always as he spoke, "This time instead of you asking me, I'm gonna ask you. What would _you_ like to do? This time, we can do anything you like.." He added on and watched as her emeralds became a dark green, filled with lust. Her fingers gripped his shirt before she pressed her lips against his. She kissed him a few seconds more before pulling away. She slowly opened her eyes and licked her lips to retrieve his taste. She looked up at him to see him just as hungry as she was. His left hand grabbed her face and rushed her mouth to his, trying to devour her. Her hands gripped at his sides as she tethered her body with his. He roped his hand around her waist to pull them even closer as his other palm threaded in her locks. She opened her mouth to him and welcomed his tongue. The taste of each other was electrifying and addictive to say the least. Catherine fought herself to pull away so she could catch her breath and he instantly leaned down to kiss her neck. He pried his mouth to suck the skin by her collarbone and she moaned, gripping him even harder if that was possible.

Vincent maneuvered her up into his arms, hooking her legs around his waist she crossed her arms around his neck. She kissed him as he started walking with her to the locker room only ten feet away. He pushed threw the door and shut it, not even caring to lock it. She groaned when her back came in contact with one of the lockers. She leaned back against it, rising her hips off the door as Vincent yanked her tights from her legs. Catherine hopped down momentarily to peeled her bottoms completely off and Vincent pulled his tank top over his head. Their clothes scattered over the floor till they were both naked.

She desperately wanted to jump him and feel complete, but he proceeded to tease her first. His hands gripped her exposed breast while his mouth feed from her neck. She slightly moaned, pulling at the short strands of his hair. He went down to plant kisses on her chest and further down to her stomach and core. Catherine wanted to pull at her own hair from the show he was giving as she looked down at him. She brought his face back up to hers and kissed with as much force she contained. She climbed back up into his arm as he rested her against the cold lockers again. He rubbed himself against her and she moaned in his mouth in return. He pressed himself against her and gradually pushed in. He pulled away from her mouth, wanting to see her face and hear her cries. She moaned his name, not caring if anyone on the block heard as he filled her completely. He let her adjust to his size before he started to move and she dug her feet him his bottom.

They started to move in sync and she swore she saw stars. The feeling was unforgettable and only increasing. Vincent's hands rested on her hips as he picked up the pace. His mouth found hers again, missing her soft lips. He let out a hurtled groan as she began to tighten around him. He continued to move until he couldn't anymore. He felt Catherine's limbs shake against his as they both welcomed their release.

She still clinged in his arms and so did he, not wanting to let go of the moment just yet. He looked to her face, running his fingers through her locks and leaned forward to his her again. She sighed into him and raised her hand to the back of his neck. They kissed each other once more before separating. Vincent watched her face and smiled widely at her.

Catherine smiled too, "What?" She asked.

He pushed some of her behind her ear and continued grinning, "We should do what you want more often." He said as shook her head smiling, bringing their lips back to each other.

* * *

**A/N**

**Soooo...TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS PEOPLE! XD I really worked hard on this and gave it my all! It was my first one-shot and I just love it. I hope you guys do too! Any ideas for another VinCat one-shot? Please review! :)**


End file.
